what is happening
by Bella Alice Rose
Summary: after edward left bella is found by a voltrie member and is changed but doesn't remember her past. why is she angry at a certain bronze haired vampire why is she having flash backes?read to find out.please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! I want to warn you about my updating this summer is going to be hectic so I will update as much as possible. I want yall to review if you want me to update faster or if I should go on. This is my second fanfic. So yeah but this is the first one I am doing alone. Please check out my vampire sweet heart it's by me and vamp lover17. It is still in progress.

Ch.1 it's all over (Bella's point of view)

I am lying on the forest floor. My boyfriend, my lover, my soul mate, my life, my world, my universe, my Edward doesn't love me any more.

My life can't no won't go on. It's all over.

My mourning was cut short by a rustling in the bushes and out came a man in a black cloak. He was obviously a vampire because of his pale skin and glowing red eyes. He was about to talk when I cut him off. "You're a vampire, and by the looks of it from the Volturie , right?" I asked but it came out as more of a statement. I knew he was from the Voltrie by the black cloak.

"Yes" he said sounding abashed that I knew so much about vampires. "What do you want"? I sneered. Couldn't he see I was already in enough pain? "Well Aro,(he looked at me to make sure I knew who Aro was and I nodded to confirm it) sent me out to find people to change for the Voltrie guard. You see my power is to know vampires powers or what a person's power will be and you will have such a power …" I held up my hand to cut him off. "So you are going to change me?" he nodded his head, he actually seemed nice and he seemed sorry he had to do this.

"Go ahead." I said lifting my head up to expose my neck. I don't have any thing to live for so I don't care what happed to me, there for my voice was a low monotone.

He laughed and I looked at him like he was nuts. "I have to take you to Voltera to change you for two reasons one you need to be in a closed environment so you don't attack anyone in your newborn state, two I don't think the people on the plane would take the shrieking too good. Plus Aro would want to meet you and hear your story."

"Can I ask you one question?" I asked. "Sure" he said. "What will my power be?" I asked as he picked me up and put me in his car, I was obviously in no state to walk or even stand up. "Your power will be a sponge only one other vampire has had it and he was murdered many centuries ago. It is the most powerful power ever. Every vampire that you meet you will get their power."

Wow was all I could get out. 'Can I ask one more question?" "sure" he repeated. "What's your name?" "Alvin." he said in a monotone. And with that he started the car and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Me- I own twilight. I'll ask Edward if I can own him too.

All the sudden Edward comes up behind me.

Edward-you don't own me or Twilight, but will you go out with me?

Me=yes, yes,YYYYEEEESSSS

All the sudden Bella up behind me and grabs Edward.

Bell-no he's mine

I grab one of Edward's arm and Bella has the other

Me- mine

Bella-mine

Me-mine

Bella-mine

20 minutes later

Me-mine

Bella-mine

Edward- I am no ones (then he runs off screaming.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The End of the past the beginning of the future

I was awaken by a person or most likely a vampire saying my name.

'Bella', Bella, Beeeelllllaaaaa." the man chanted. 'Huh' was all I could get out.

'Welcome to Volterra! I am Aro.' the man supposedly Aro said.

'How do you know about us child?' Aro asked. 'I can not read your mind, I must know.'

'You are not the first one who couldn't read my mind.' Aro had a quizzical look on his face.

'Well, my boyfriend was a vampire. His name was Edward Cullen, he could also read minds, with the exception of me.' Aro said ah the Cullens, Carlisle's coven.

Then I told Aro my story and you could tell he was actually sorry for me. When I was done, he had a sympathetic look on his face.

After a few minutes of me crying from my tragic story he told me to lift my head to expose my neck. The next thing I knew I felt fire coursing through my veins. It started from the tips of my toes and fingers then it slowly crept through my body. I felt a presence of someone by me. It was most likely a boy my age by the sound of his voice. He was trying to comfort me. I couldn't understand what he was saying but it did comfort me.

It felt like years by the time the venom finally got to my heart. My heart beat excelled and it burned even worse. The whole time I was able to hold back my screams, but now I couldn't hold them back any more. I let out a ear piercing scream.

After what seemed like days it finally came to a stop.

When I opened my eyes, and when I did I could see everything! Every dust particle in the air, light reflected off it making it seem to glitter.

When I tried to remember my past I couldn't bring anything up. As far as I could remember was Alvin taking me here and every thing after that but no farther than that. I will probably ask Aro later.

When I looked over to see who was comforting me I gasped. The whole Voltury guard was watching me, but when I looked over to the vampire next to me, I was stunned. He was well….HOT. He was fairly short about as tall as me with chocolate brown hair and his eyes like all of the voltury guard was red.

I was interrupted of my staring by Aro. 'Bella, we won't harm you. I want to introduce you to the rest of the guard. This is Felix and Demitri.' he said gesturing to two burly men next to him. They were probably trouble makers. 'And this is Marcus and Heidi' he went on Marcus seemed bored by all this and Heidi was a tall girl around my age. 'and last but not least this is Jane and Alec.' He finished off. Jane seemed pretty nice for she was smiling. And Alec was the one who was comforting me.

Then all of the sudden I felt like I was absorbing power. Aro laughed and said 'Ah that must be your power working.'

'You now have my power, witch is reading peoples thoughts with contact, you also have Jane's power shocking people, Marcus's tracking ability, and Alec's stunning' he said.(sorry if I forgot anything I don't have my books with me)

I again was stunned by Alec's beauty. And when I touched him I read what all he has thought and I gasped. He thought I was hot and he wanted to go out with me!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 now

(50 years later)

Felix, Demitri, and I are the pranksters here. We are now about to pull our next prank. I transported my self into Heidi's bathroom.(I have gained about 100 powers by now)I put the pink die in her shampoo and transported myself out.

When I got out we all started laughing and giving each other high fives. When my boyfriend Alec asked what we were doing I told him and he too started laughing. Then he told me that Aro wanted me so he went along with me to the head room.

My best friends Heidi and Jane were there also.

'We are having some visitors tomorrow, most of them have powers so you will get more.' Aro commented. 'The party is for your coronation Isabella.' Aro continued. He only calls me Isabella when he is being formal.

'There will be many covens and nomads here. Most wanting to see for their selves or diet change.' You see I convinced the guard to go 'veggie'.

'Yes dad'. and yes I did just call Aro dad.

With that he sent me off.

And guess what right when I get to my room Jane and Heidi ambush me yelling SHOPPING! Oh joy shopping!(note the sarcasm).

So of coarse I get DRAGGED to my blood red Ferrari Enzo coupe. It is the most expensive car in the world!(it seriously is look it up, by the way from now on I will just call it a Ferrari) then Heidi took off the cap I just noticed she was wearing and I cracked up!

Her hair was pink! Our plan worked! The whole ride to the mall Heidi was yelling and saying stuff that I will never repeat. After about two minutes of her lecture I tuned my self out.

When we got to the mall Heidi was still lecturing me. So I got out of the car and so did Jane and Heidi stopped her rant to get out of the car to jump up and down clapping her hands and screaming 'shopping at the top of her lungs.

Me and Jane just kept walking and Heidi quickly caught up to us.(in human speed of course)

After 5 hours and 20 stores we found what Heidi and Jane called the perfect dress for I didn't care. It was pink with a black netting over it with spaghetti straps a black bow around the waist and it puffed out at the bottom.

When we got back we all sat on my bed giving each other manie and peddie cures talking about the latest vampire gossip.

How was it? Good? Bad? Please review! I will give you a virtual Edward if you do!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**ME: I own Twilight now I will rule the world!**

**Giant bar of chocolate: no you don't**

**Me: ye I do.**

**g.b.o.c.: no**

**Me: yes**

**g.b.o.c.: no**

**Me: yes**

**1 hour later**

**Me: if you don't say yes I will eat you**

**Edward: no you don't own twilight and I will eat the giant bar of chocolate**

**Then Edward ate my chocolate.**

**Me: Edward noooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ch.4 who is he?**

**The next day I was rudely interrupted reading my book by Jane and Heidi jumping on my bed and arguing who was going to do my hair and who was going to do my make up.**

**Eventually it turned out Heidi was going to do my make up and Jane was going to do my hair.**

**Jane combed and cut my hair while Heidi applied my makeup. They are two annoying little pixie shop-a-holicks.**

**After two hours of cutting combing and applying make up Jane and Heidi were done.**

**My eyes had just enough eye shadow to create the "smoky eye" effect. I had light blush mascara and light pink lip gloss.**

**My chocolate brown curly hair hung down to the small of my back with my bangs brushed to the side.**

**I looked amazing! I thanked Jane and Heidi and put on my dress.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Edward's point of view**

**After Bella went missing the family went into depression.**

**Carlisle was sad and Esme was devastated by loosing another child. **

**Emmett never smiled nor played jokes, Rose felt guilt that she was always mean to her and Alice doesn't shop any more.**

**And I don't ever leave my room except to hunt. But other wise I am in my room sulking.**

**And nobody will talk to me. They all think it is my fault that Bella is missing. They all think that by breaking up with her caused her to runaway.**

**It is 50 years since I left Bella and we still act the same that we did when she first went missing.**

**We just got a letter from Aro inviting us to see their new "veggie" diet and to see the coronation of the new princess.**

**And everybody DRAGGED me there. **

**When we got there, there were tons of other vampires there. Aro gave a speech to introduce the new princess and then I saw her, my angel, my Bella.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Bella point of view**

**Dad (r. Bella thinks of Aro as a dad) gave a speech to introduce me and when it was my cue I walked down the stairs to my him.**

**There were tons of other vampires there! One caught my eye. He had messy bronze hair and deep topaz eyes. He had a look of sorrow like he was morning someone but when he saw me his face lit up and so did the rest of his covens!**

**Once I gave my speech and was crowned my boyfriend Alec came up and kissed me. And the bronze hair boy's coven's face fell and so did his.**

**Now that I was crowned I had to go and greet everyone here. I had felt power fuelling me up so I suspected I had gained a lot more powers.**

**Once I got to the bronze hair boy's coven the big burly one grabbed me in a tight embrace! Bella! He yelled cheerfully. 'Hi' I said "and who are you?' I asked. And the whole family gasped. **

**Then Aro came up to the family and told me to go greet the other guests.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Edward point of view (when Aro came up to them)**

**Aro came up to us and said "when Edward left Alvin found her crying on the forest floor and took her to me to be changed. she told her story and started crying" Aro was thinking about what Bella looked like when he got her and I mentally cringed. The rest of my family was thinking the same thing, "I am going to kill you Edward" they all thought in unison. **

**Then after a pause Aro continued, when she woke up from her transformation she couldn't remember a thing.'**

**Then out of no where Alec comes up to me and says " Edward if you try to take my girlfriend from me I will rip you apart and burn the pieces." **

**My only thought was "she doesn't remember me and she has moved on."**

**___________________________________________________________**

**God bad tell me review or I wont go on.=)**


	5. confused

Chapter 5: Confused ()

After meeting everyone eventually everyone left, except the bronze haired boys coven who I later found out was Edward and the Cullen's.

The Cullens are staying for a while. I am so confused, as soon as I saw Edward I felt a gravitational pull towards him but I also felt rage towards him and his family. But another weird thing is I also fell attraction to the blonde haired empath who's with the sidekick, what's his name uh Jasper that's it but the attraction must be something else. Shouldn't it?

I mean I love Alec don't I? Well he has never kissed me and now that I have mind reading he is having second thoughts. Since I also am now an empath I know he is feeling confused and lust but not at me but the empathy's wife the pixie like one, Alice.(AN didn't expect that did ya?) Jasper is feeling confused and his thoughts are jumbled and his wife Alice is feeling excitement and she is thinking about taking me shopping! Ugh I HATE shopping.

The big burly man um.. Emmett is feeling excitement and is thinking about his wife Rosalie. Rosalie is feeling envy over me she is thinking that I shouldn't be prettier than her. Well her thoughts are selfish.

Edward's feeling hurt and confused. He is thinking "how can't she remember me I missed her so much." I wonder who is thinking about?

The leader of the coven is feeling awe he is thinking about my powers and that he is proud of me. I wonder why he is so proud of me I have only known him for a day.

His wife Esme is feeling giddy. She is thinking "oh my I have all my children back oh I missed Bella sooo much!"

Weird.

I said good bye and went to my room to sleep. I gained the power to be able to sleep from a nomad who visited a few years back.

I took off my crown which I have to wear from now on changed into some black and blue silk pajamas.

That night I dreamed of all that happened in my human life up to the part where Aro changed me. I woke up screaming and the next thing I knew Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Heidi, and Aro were in my room.(pretend Heidi and Aro are married so Heidi is like Bella's mother) with a worried expression.

Then I broke out into tearless sobs and they started comforting me and asking what was wrong. I told them I just remembered my human life. And told them that I was ok and I needed time to think about it. So they all left.

I got out of the bed and went to Alec's room and what I saw made me cry even more. Alec was making out with Alice on his bed. I quickly slammed the door and ran to Edward's room. I thought that he could comfort me and tell me more because deep down inside I hoped he still like me.

When I got to his room this also made me cry even though he isn't mine any more but it crushed my last ounce of hope. Edward was making out with none other than my best friend Jane on his bed. Again I quickly slammed the door and ran to my room. Doesn't anyone love me.? Am I just not lovable?

But what I didn't know was I am going to find my soul mate in time.

________________________________________________

Don't expect any more updates next week I am going to the Bahamas but I might update more today and this week. But the more you review the faster I update! So go on click the green button you know you want to!


	6. comforting

Chapter 6:Comforting

After what seemed like forever of dry sobbing I felt a comforting arm snake around my waist. The vampire who was Jasper and he too was dry sobbing. He probably found Alice because he was feeling hurt and betrayal.

After a while of comforting I finally drifted into a dreamless slumber.

When I woke up Jasper was still next to me stroking my hair. I told him thanks and went to go take a shower. I let the hot water comfort me. By the time I was done there was no hot water left. I brushed my hair and changed into a white mid thigh skirt and a pink sweater.

________________________________________________

Jasper pov. After Bella has her nightmare

After we left Bella's room I heard her scurry to a room and then I felt hurt. Then she ran to Edward's room and she felt even more hurt. I also felt lust coming from the two rooms.

I went to the first room Bella went to because I smelt Alice in it. I was shocked by what I saw my Alice was making out with Bella's boyfriend Alec.

I ran to Bella's room to comfort her. She looked so fragile sitting there dry sobbing. I sat down next to her and tried to comfort her and I too started dry sobbing. Eventually she fell asleep. Apparently that was one of the powers she absorbed.

She looked like an angel when she slept. She still talked in her sleep I found it quite amusing. I felt lust pouring off her. "Jasper, don't go I need you, I want you." she mumbled in her sleep.

" Don't worry darlin, I won't leave you." Somehow those words soothed her, and she snuggled into my chest. "Don't worry darlin I don't think I could ever leave you." I mumbled to her, stroking her hair.

I think I just fell in love with Bella!

______________________________________________

Haha! A cliffy…….I think? Well pretty, pretty please review with a jasper on top? Bye, bye!


	7. finally mine

Chapter 7: finally mine!

(in her dream)

I was walking in the castle halls and then I saw Edward holding Jane and Alec holding Alice. They were all smirking at me almost smug. They looked evil.

Then Jasper came up and started to try to comfort me I didn't want him to ever leave so I said "Jasper, don't go I need, you I want you." then he said more comforting words "Don't worry darlin, I won't leave you." His southern accent made him all the more handsome and I snuggled closer to his chest. "don't worry darlin, I don't think I can ever leave you." he mumbled. He was so sweet!

Then sadly my dream had to end and I woke up to a sight I could wake up to everyday. Jasper was looking down at me with a soft smile on his handsome southern face. His curly honey blonde hair falling over his topaz eyes I found myself getting lost in them I think I am falling fast for Jasper.

Then Heidi, Jane and Alice bounded into my room with smiling faces yelling "karaoke!"

I guess I can forgive Jane and Alice for what they did because I don't need Alec or Edward.

Jasper left the room laughing at their enthusiasm and said "see you later Bells."

I love karaoke but apparently they have to dress me up for it. Yay! Note the sarcasm.

I had on a cute western dress cowgirl hat and some jewelry they left my wavy brown hair down to emphasize the cowgirl look.(here's the out fit it's a must see .?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=EB-224949&page=1&cgname=OSCLODRSVIL&rfnbr=2667)

They must be trying to set me up with Jasper because he obviously would like cowgirls being a southerner and all.

When I got to the karaoke room I saw Jasper and he looked so handsome in his cowboy outfit.(here's the link to Jasper's outfit, .)

Then I started to sing maybe the song will win him over and to get back at Edward and Alec. A little bit ago he begged for my forgiveness but I said no.

________________________________________________

J. pov.

I decided to be myself so I went for a country look and I am going to sing a country song to win my Bella over. Did I just say my Bella? I like the way that sounds. My Bella.

When Bella got here I was speechless she looked beautiful in a country girl dress. I couldn't resist her. And she started to sing.

________________________________________________

B. pov.

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, The smiles, the flowers, everything, Is I found out about you,(then I pointed at Edward and Alec)Even now just looking at you, Feels wrong.(I put my hand to my heart)You say, that you'd take it all back, Given one chance(I put up my pointer finger), it was a moment of weakness, And you said yesYou should've said no,(I balled my hand into a fist)You should've gone home, You should have thought twice( I held up two fingers) before you let it all go. You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her, get back to I should've been there, in the back of your mind,( I pointed to my head)Shouldn't be asking myself why,You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,(I pointed to my feet)You should've said no(I balled my hand in a fist)Baby and you might still have me(I pointed to myself).You can see that I've been cryin', Baby you know all the right things,To do you, honestly, Expect me, to believe,We could ever be the say, that the past is the past, You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness, And you said yesYou should've said no,You should've gone home, You should have thought twice( I held up 2 fingers) before you let it all go. You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to I should've been there, in the back of your mind( I pointed to my head)Shouldn't be asking myself why,You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,(pointed to my feet)You should've said noBaby and you might still have me..(I pointed to myself)I can't resist,Before you go tell me this,Was it worth it,Was she worth , no, no, no(I shook my pointer)You should've said no,You should've gone home, You should have thought twice( held up 2 fingers) before you let it all go. You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to I should've been there, in the back of your mind(pointed 2 my head)Shouldn't be asking myself why,You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,(pointed to my feet)You should've said noBaby and you might still have me..

(should of said no by Taylor Swift)

The whole time I was looking at Edward and Alec they glared back.

Then I started singing a song for Jasper.

Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces passed And I'm home bound Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making my way Through the crowd And I need you And I miss you And now I wonder.... If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight It's always times like these When I think of you And I wonder If you ever Think of me 'Cause everything's so wrong And I don't belong Living in your Precious memories 'Cause I need you And I miss you And now I wonder.... If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight And I, I Don't want to let you know I, I Drown in your memory I, I Don't want to let this go I, I Don't.... Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces passed And I'm home bound Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making my way Through the crowd And I still need you And I still miss you And now I wonder.... If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass us by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you... If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you If I could Just hold you Tonight

(a thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton)

They whole time I was looking at Jasper with a smile and he smiled warmly back and I sung my last song for him.

You light me up and then I fall for you,You lay me down and then I call for youStumbling on reasons that are far and fewI'd let it all come down and then some for youPretty baby don't you leave meI have been saving smiles for youPretty baby why can't you seeYou're the one that I belong toI'll be the embrace that keeps you warmFor you're the sun that breaks the stormI'll be alright and I'll sleep soundAs long as you keep comin' around,

oh pretty babyAnd I know things can't last foreverBut there are lessons that you'll never learnOh just the scent of you it makes me hurtSo how's it you that makes me better_[Chorus]_Why can't you hold me and never let goWhen you touch me it is me that you ownPretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heartWould you break it apart again... oh pretty baby_[Chorus]_Pretty baby, why can't you seePretty baby, don't you leave mePretty baby, why can't you seePretty baby, don't you leave me,Pretty BabyMy Pretty BabyMy Pretty BabyDon't you leave me _[fade]_

I kept smiling at Jasper and the crowd broke into applause then it was jaspers turn.

________________________________________________________________

J pov.

Bella sung a song towards Alec and Edward and I felt anger radiating off the and amusement coming off of Aro.

Then she sung two songs for me.

Now it is my turn.

I set out on a narrow way many years agoHoping I would find true love along the broken roadBut I got lost a time or twoWiped my brow and kept pushing throughI couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you( I pointed to Bella)_[Chorus:]_Every long lost dream led me to where you areOthers who broke my heart they were like Northern starsPointing me on my way into your loving armsThis much I know is trueThat God blessed the broken roadThat led me straight to youI think about the years I spent just passing throughI'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to youBut you just smile and take my handYou've been there you understandIt's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_[Chorus]_Now I'm just rolling homeInto my lover's armsThis much I know is trueThat God blessed the broken roadThat led me straight to youThat God blessed the broken roadThat led me straight to you.(I pointed to Bella)

(god blessed the broken road by Raskell Flatz)

The whole time I was looking at Bella and she blushed. It must be another power.

I, I've always been a little shy I've always been the quiet type till now And I, I, I, I never let my feelings show I never let anybody know Just how much I was so deep in love But now that you're in my arms Chorus I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop Baby, scream and shout I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video Baby, leave no doubt I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about I love to love you out loud You keep bringing out the free in me What you do to my heart just makes me melt And I, I, I, I don't think I can resist But I've never been one to kiss and tell Our love is true can't be subdued So I'm gonna let out a yell (Repeat Chorus) Baby, I want the whole world to see Just how good your love looks on me (Repeat Chorus) Baby, I love to love you out loud Yeah, I love to love you out loud

(love you out loud by Raskell Flats)

I kept my gaze on Bella the whole time and she got redder if that is possible. And I started my last song.

She's a yellow pair of running shoesA holey pair of jeansShe looks great in cheap sunglassesShe looks great in anythingShe's I want a piece of chocolateTake me to a movieShe's I can't find a thing to wearNow and then she's moodyShe's a Saturn with a sunroofWith her brown hair a-blowinShe's a soft place to landAnd a good feeling knowingShe's a warm conversationThat I wouldn't miss for nothingShe's a fighter when she's madAnd she's a lover when she's loving [Chorus]And she's everything I ever wantedAnd everything I needI talk about her, I go on and on and onbecause she's everything to meShe's a Saturday out on the townAnd a church girl on SundayShe's a cross around her neckAnd a cuss word 'cause its MondayShe's a bubble bath and candlesBaby come and kiss meShe's a one glass of wineAnd she's feeling kinda tipsyShe's the giver I wish I could beAnd the stealer of the coversShe's a picture in my walletOf my unborn children's motherShe's the hand that I'm holdingWhen I'm on my knees and prayingShe's the answer to my prayerAnd she's the song that I'm playing[Repeat chorus]She's the voice I love to hearSomeday when I'm ninetyShe's that wooden rocking chairI want rocking right beside meEveryday that passes I only love her moreYeah, she's the one That I'd lay down my own life forAnd she's everything I ever wantedAnd everything I needShe's everything to meYeah she's everything to meEverything I ever wantedAnd everything I needShe's everything to meYeah shes everything to meeverything to me

(Every thing to me by Brad Paisley)

I looked down at Bella and said "Bella will you be my girlfriend?" She nodded her head vigorously so I pulled her on to the stage and kissed her. Everyone awed and started clapping. It was like nothing I have ever experienced, better than Alice.

__________________________________________

B pov.

Oh my god he is finally mine.


	8. epilogue

_I got 10 reviews trough this whole story I know it is a small one but here is the epilogue!_

_Epilogue_

_1 month later (b. pov.)_

_Me and Jazz were sitting by this beautiful stream that we found when we were hunting then all the sudden I heard Alice giggling followed by music._

_Then Jazz started to sing._

_We were both young when I first saw you.I close my eyes and the flashback starts:I'm standing there on a balcony in summer the lights, see the party, the ball you make your way through the crowdand say hello;Little did I knowThat you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."And I was crying on the staircase,begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"And I said,"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is 'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"So I sneak out to the garden to see keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"And I said,"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is 'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;This love is difficult, but it's 't be afraid; we'll make it out of this 's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"Oh, oh.I got tired of waiting,Wondering if you were ever comin' faith in you was fadingWhen I met you on the outskirts of town,And I said,"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.I keep waiting for you but you never this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"He knelt(jasper knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring) to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.I love you and that's all I really know.I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"Oh, oh. Oh, oh._

_I said yes!_

___________________________________________________________________-_

_Dija like it I think I might start a new story…….._


	9. AN

Okay well I don't think I am going to make a sequel because people keep bashing me but like I said before it was my first fan fiction I did it during the summer and in a rush most of the time I HAVE gotten better I didn't mean to put a whole chapter in bold sorry for that and well it was random because I wanted it to be. And didn't I mention that sleeping and making people sleep was one of Bella's powers she received? Well if people keep bashing me I guess I will take off the story I will put up a pole for that. But then if people keep bashing me on stories then I guess I will take them ALL off. Thanks for your support! (that was sarcastic!) sorry for all my good faithful readers who liked this story but yeah. So review and to salt the person who gave me all those cruddy reviews if you want to sue someone for making we in such a bad mood sue him/her.

Don't forget to pm me!


End file.
